mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Does Doc Scratch Know The Solution To The P Versus NP Problem
I Have One Question I Want To Ask You. Does Doc Scratch Know The Solution To The P Versus NP Problem? Josewong (talk) 03:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :We literally have zero idea if he knows that or not. 04:16, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I Now Think That The P Versus NP Problem Is Undecidable Josewong (talk) 04:21, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::The Reason Why I think It's Undecidable Is That Both Inherent Omniscience And Total Omniscience Are Greater Than All Human Knowledge And Inherent Omniscience Does Not Equal Total Omniscience Josewong (talk) 04:36, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::it has never been stated what type of omniscience the good Doctor possesses, though there are dark spots where some people know things he does not, I'm inclined to think he knows more than all the accumulative knowledge of all civilizations in all of paradox space, but this will probably never be confirmed or refuted by the comic itself. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 05:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't being omniscient mean that P = NP for Doc Scratch? Therefore if it true for him then it is true and he would know that. - The Light6 (talk) 05:57, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Wouldn't Doc Scratch Compress An Infinite Amount Of Information To A Finite Space Josewong (talk) 07:18, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::In Order To Compress A Infinite Amount Of Information To A Finite Space The Infinite Amount Of Information Would Have To Become A Finite Amount Of Information In Order For The Infinite Amount Of Information To Become Finite The Kolmogorov Complexity Of The The Infinite Amount Of Information Has To Be Finite Josewong (talk) 07:36, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::The Words Omniscient, Omnisciently And Omniscience Compress A Infinite Amount Of Information To A Finite Amount Of Information Josewong (talk) 07:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You know you can just edit your previous messages right? Also no. Information is not infinite, there is a lot of it but it is not infinite. Doc Scratch even mentions this in his talk about circumstantial simultaneity about how there is nothing knew in paradox space and that everything is just a repeat of something else. This is also true of the real world. - The Light6 (talk) 09:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I Think You Need The Solution First In Order To Become Omniscient Josewong (talk) 03:53, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Here's My Research Suppose Universe A Is Our Universe and Universe B Is A Fictional Universe In Universe A Like The Homestuck Suppose That There's A Omniscient Person In Universe B He Would Know Everything From Universe A And B Because He's Omniscient Suppose That There's A Omniscient Person In Universe A He Would Know Everything From Universe A And B Because He's Omniscient Josewong (talk) 06:43, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: In Fact The Person From Universe B Can Create Universe A As A Fictional Work Within Universe B Josewong (talk) 06:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: Therefore Universe A is Equal To Universe B And P=NP Josewong (talk) 07:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Consider Universe A To Be NP And Universe B To Be P Josewong (talk) 12:21, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, like TheLight6 said, you can edit your previous messages. Stop doing it like this, please. Or at least don't indent it multiple times when it's you talking four times in a row. I can't really comment on the typing quirk. Anyway, in reference to your argument, you made a huge jump of logic in the second to last message there. Just because an omniscient person from the external universe, "Universe A", knows all information from both universes, does not mean a similar person in Universe B would as well. At leat, I'm assuming you mean an omniscient person in Universe B, because it wasn't really made clear. But yeah, there's only the gurantee that they know all information regarding the inner universe they live in, Universe B. 04:39, March 15, 2015 (UTC)